Las extrañas circunstancias de mi vida
by ying no kitsune
Summary: El mundo es extraño mas de lo que pensamos, pero si así es este mundo que pensarías si hubiera miles y miles, no mundos sino realidades. lo que no comprendo es si fue una desgracia o una bendición caer en uno de ellos por que ni yo mismo lo se. bueno en todo caso tengo que conquistar este mundo o mundos señores.
1. prologo

PROLOGO

Se ve desde un bosque muy espeso donde uno no podría diferenciar entre el día y la noche se alza un gran castillo pero lastimosamente ya se encuentra en ruinas y abandonado que para llegar a este se debe de cruzar un puente de manera bastante frágil e inestable.

Pero esto no es lo importante

A un lado del castillo se nota una gran deformación de tierra parecida al gran cañón pero sin llegar a tal magnitud un tanto más adecuada que de profundidad era de unos 20 más. Se podía bajar mediante unas muy convenientes escaleras talladas en la pared

En esta deformación existe una cueva muy visible, que resguarda una de los objetos más importantes, dentro de ella se encontraba un árbol pero no un árbol cualquiera este parecía echo de cristal que en varias ramas parecía tener gemas de diferentes colores en total eran 6 de colores rojo, naranja, rosa, azul, purpura respectivamente y la gema más importante de todas que era una estrella de 6 puntas de color lavanda claro

Pero abajo del árbol se encontraba in cofre con forma de pentágono en la superficie con 6 ranuras para llaves especiales, que se encontraban a la espera de poder ser abiertas y dejar salir toda lo que guarda

Y lo que guarda es algo muy poderoso y muy increíble pero no nos importa esto

Lo que importa es que las gemas del árbol de cristal estaban comenzando a brillar debido a un evento esperado por estas

De pronto un llanto de un recién nacido inundo el lugar lo curioso es que no provenía de afuera de la cueva ni de adentro sino que de una de las raíces del árbol

- _ya nació...-_ lo curioso de esta frase es que fue hecha por 6 voces diferentes que bien podrían ser conformada por femeninas y masculinas a la vez, pero otra cosa curiosa es que después de decir esas palabras las gemas brillaron más que nunca antes, para luego comenzasen a apagarse lentamente, pero no sin antes que una luz entre azulada y plateada emergiera del árbol que se dirigió a la boca de la cueva para salir volando a los cielos y perderse a la lejanía con un destino incierto

Todo esto fue extraño ¿no?

- _Esperaremos tu regreso pequeño para que puedas cumplir tu papel dentro de esta gran historia que es…." tu vida"-_ Dijeron esas extrañas voces antes de que todo quedara en penumbras


	2. sueños inesperados

**Capitulo 1**

Sueños Inesperados

Bueno… esto es nuevo por así decirlo, Uds. vienen por una historia ¿verdad?

Ósea es extraño para mi relatar todos los acontecimientos que provocaron un cambio, pero a estas alturas no sé si es bueno o es malo.

Pero sé que es divertido.

Antes de eso les relatare varias circunstancias de las cuales me llevaron a lo que consideraría una locura.

Comencemos

Bueno que podría decir…

…ah sí me muero del aburrimiento…

Es normal

Se preguntaran ¿Por qué? Quien no estaría en mi estado luego de dos largas e interminables horas de clase continúa, con un maestro que se empeña hasta explicar el mínimo detalle, cosa que obviamente a la mayoría de este curso le importa muy poco, sin excluirme claro está. Porque uno puede dar su máxima dedicación a comprender lo que explica pero dada las circunstancias en las que explica, además de eso hay un pequeño detalle que es que faltan unos minutos para que culmine la clase y además de eso hay un pequeño detalle…

Hoy, es el último día escolar antes de las vacaciones de verano

Detalle, que con todos los puntos antes mencionados, hacen que este día se convierta en uno de los más insoportables, debido a la ilusión de que parecería más extenso de lo habitual

Cosa que no agradaba para nada a nadie a mí alrededor, obviamente

Ignorando eso, lo único que logra capar mi atención y es (algo) interesante, es un par muy peculiar de moscas que colisionaban la una por la otra varias veces, podría parecer algo estúpido pero era divertido en algún modo, pero mi diversión culmina una vez que ambas se separan y se retiran por la ventana lateral del aula hacías solo dios sabe dónde.

-(fue una digna batalla)-pensé con una sonrisa al ver desaparecer a las moscas en el horizonte a buscar algún basurero o una nariz de algún infortunado al cual ingresar y provocar un mal rato a esta.

Dejo de lado mis pensamientos al observar el medidor de tiempo, más bien denominado "reloj digital", lo cual me mostro que mi teoría de que el final de la clase se acerca a solo un minuto de distancia.

Reparo que a mi alrededor las acciones de mis camaradas o compañero como prefieras llamarles, no es de importancia, aunque no me sorprende ver a algunos dormidos, a otros preparándose para retirarse de estas jau… quiero decir aulas… si… eso… lo que me sorprende es que pasen botellas de lo que me parecía (obviamente) alcohol, lo cual me daba a pensar que estarían haciendo una gran fiesta por fin de clase u otras cosas de poca importancia para mí.

Si sé que suena muy antisocial desde el punto de vista de muchos, pero lo que me obliga a pensar así es que da la casualidad de que mañana tengo preparado algo grande que voy a compartir con mis amigos, cosa de la que ya veníamos esperando mucho por la oportunidad de al fin relajarnos de lo que aconteció todo este año y (según ellos) por mi salud mental, ya que esta se ha ido deteriorando debido a que había perdido lo que consideraba a las personas más importantes para mí.

Si, hablo de mis padres

Ocurrió no menos hace como cinco meses, ellos venían de una reunión en una ciudad aledaña por motivos de trabajo, era de noche, estaba lloviendo se dirigirán por unas rutas donde había curvas algo pronunciadas estaban subiendo el camino, mientras en el lado opuesto en bajada venia, a no mucha, pero buena velocidad, un camión de gran porte un tras ganado en otras palabras, en eso el conductor se quedó dormido, la colisione inevitable.

En ese momento yo me encontraba en la casa de uno de mis amigos, cuando en eso me llamaron al celular, yo vi que se trataba de uno de mis familiares que con un tono deprimido me dio la noticia y con un " _lo siento"_ de su parte caí sobre mis rodillas totalmente destrozado.

No puedo culpar al conductor del camión de gran porte, era un hombre de familia, que para saldar sus cuentas y poder sacar su familia adelante trabajaba turnos dobles, pero aun así el dolor fue y esa aun grande, y aun con el apoyo de mis amigos y otros familiares no puedo sacarme el sentimiento de dolor y soledad.

-10..-dejo a un lado mi línea de recuerdos y pensamientos debido al repentino conteo que comenzó el que inicio el conteo para la salida era un joven tez blanca, ojos color café con toques rojizos y cabellos castaños poseía una expresión seria pero impaciente a la vez

-9...- una voz femenina fue en esta ocasión la que atajo mi atención la cual pertenecía a una bella joven pelo rubio en una coleta, tez blanca y ojos color azul como el mar además que tenía color de labios en un tono en lavanda además de una expresión de inocencia también cargaba con una de alegría

-8...-esta vez al frente en un susurro alguien continuo con todo esto pero no es de importancia

-7...-un azabache gano mi vista al seguir contando este poseía como indique cabello negro, tez morena y ojos color azul oscuro y expresión aburrida marcada en su rostro

-¡6…!-este fue el turno de un pelinegro con ojos color negro como la noche con un tinte violáceo con una clara emoción en su voz comparable a la de un niño cuando está a punto de obtener lo que desea, aunque parezca un tanto infantil es una buena persona. Es tiempo

-5…-exclamo uno al frente

-4…-ahora proviene del fondo

-3…-turno del profe para que apoye esta causa

-2…-los anteriormente descriptos dijeron al unísono

-1…-fue mi turno de sumarme a toda esta algarabía porque ya viene el tan esperado…

-¡0!-y con ese grito colectivo estallo en felicidad el alumnado y el profe, y ahora todos estaban recogiendo sus cosas para retirarse, en eso el profe se toma la libertad de tomar unas últimas palabras de despedidas

-chicos,…que dios los bendiga en las vacaciones. Y...-dice mientras termina de guardar sus cosas en su maletín y mientras lo alza y sostiene con su mano.- ¡Vámonos antes de cualquier cosa que nos joda las vacaciones…!- y con eso todos salieron de forma que sería digna de la mejor corrida de toros española

Ya en los pasillos con dirección a la salida principal se ve a 5 idio... que diga personas corriendo a gran velocidad como si los persiguiera Iván el trolazo

-¡ESTOO ES NECESARIO!-grito la única integrante de este grupo de locos

-¡SIIII LO ESSHAY QUE LLEGAR RAPIDO!-respondió el de ojos negros con una sonrías plasmada en su rostro que dudo que algo se la pueda quitar

-¡¿Por qué? ¡- pregunto mientras seguían corriendo como posesos

-¡no sabemos!- respondimos al unísono

Fue una larga carrera hasta la salida, en la que casi caímos en una vuelta muy cerrada, pero cuando llegamos al salida la abrí de una patada mientras sacaba mi grito de guerrero y…

-¡LIBERTAD!-gritamos con felicidad mientras detrás todo el alumnado seguían nuestro ejemplo

-jajajajajajajajaja-todos no reímos por el numerito que montamos en el pasillo, luego de calmarnos comenzamos a conversar de manera tranquila mientras caminábamos a la parada de autobuses, una vez llegamos al lugar la pelirrubia con una pequeña expresión que denotaba tristeza hablo.-creo…que aquí nos separamos Julián…-.

-no esta vez lucia-dijo el castaño ahora conocido como Julián con una pequeña sonrisa sorprendiendo y alegrando a la vez a la aludida como a nosotros

-Es en serio Julián…-dijo con emoción como si fuera una niña pequeña, a lo que rápidamente recobro la compostura, aun manteniendo su sonrisa-…es...que bueno, a estas horas ya irías corriendo rumbo a tu trabajo y nos dejarías solos-explico Lucia mientras ponía atención a los vehículos que transitaban- además te la pasas trabajando y nunca puedes divertirte con nosotros- culmino lucia

\- No puedes seguir así te mataras del cansancio-comento el azabache con pereza extrema

-Su nivel de pereza sobrepasa los 9000- le dije en un susurro casi mascullando al pelinegro a un lado mío mientras nos reíamos en silencio, cosa que pronto se dio cuenta el oji-azul que nos miró con tal intensidad que si las miradas mataran estaríamos totalmente vaporizados, lo cual nos dio más gracia

-Bueno no todos tenemos padres con mucho dinero para suplir nuestras necesidades Brian- el conocido como Julián- además… no me va a pasar nada- rebatió el castaño, es correcto lo que dice Julián no todos poseemos padres que nos ayuden con nuestro gastos, por eso hay que buscar cualquier manera de lograr nuestras metas y estas no se cumplen sin dinero, pienso en esto ya que yo también paso por lo mismo, ósea trabajo igual que el pero a diferencia suya que trabaja de lunes a lunes, yo solo lo hago los fines de semana o en días festivos así por lo menos puedo divertirme en mayor medida cosa que Julián no goza por su limitado tiempo.

-Si pero admítelo Julián trabajas de forma excesiva- menciono el ojinegro mientras que observaba al otro lado de la calle a una tienda de videojuegos, tal vez pensando en un nuevo juego u otras cosas sin importancia para mí, pero en lo que menciono mi buen amigo es muy cierto ya que los lunes a cuando llega al colegio viene con una expresión de cansancio que dura hasta el recreo de la mañana donde pasa unos minutos en el baño durmiendo para recuperar fuerzas y parte de las clase de algún profesor luego del receso pero aun con todo esto encima puede con el estudio, de echo es uno de los mejores ,cosa de la que yo y mi grupo podemos jactarnos de llegar hasta ese puesto de "chicos estudioso"

-mmm…-puso una expresión que denotaba que estaba todo lo procesando lo antes dicho por sus únicos amigos-Ángel…-el aludido que no se trataba que de mi amigo de ojos negros miro a Julián indicándole que prestaba atención total a lo que quiera decir- tienes razón…, ha sido mucho tiempo que ya no disfruto de mi vida por estar sacando adelante a mi familia- admitió Julián- pero la suerte nos ha sonreído luego de mucho tiempo, y ahora mi padre consiguió un trabajo donde puede ganar mucho y con nuestros ahorros nos vamos de viaje mañana en familia-esa declaración nos dio felicidad y decepción tanto a mi como a Ángel. Alegría de que luego de tanto sacrificio ya pueda disfrutar su vida como se debe y aun mejor con su familia ya que él entre sus hermanos y el casi nunca se ven y ni que diga de su padre, su madre falleció hace como 4 años debido a un cáncer terminal que se le detecto muy tarde, y desde entonces ellos han estado muy distantes entre ellos, y esta es una gran oportunidad de relacionarse con ellos de una manera más cercana.

Y decepción porque les teníamos a ellos una sorpresa para mañana pero al parecer no va a poder acompañarnos el que nosotros creíamos que iba a necesitarla, ya que yo como Ángel ya sabíamos lo de su padre y decidimos que íbamos a invitarlo pero con esto no se puede.

-gua… es excelente Julián pero…- enseguida el aludido se dio cuenta de mi expresión de decepción, que la malinterpreto pero antes de poder explicarle el me interrumpió.

\- que no te agrada que pase tiempo con mi familia- dijo entrecerrando los ojos y mirándome mal, y antes que la situación se agravará ángel salió en mi ayuda .

\- no,… no es eso…

-entonces que es- mascullo con un poco de ira dirigida a ambos, porque con él, de la familia no se bromea y lo demuestra

\- es que mañana nos vamos a llevarnos a todos en la montaña de la muerte- aclare rápidamente, con lo cual logre mi cometido ya que Julián suspiro un poco y adquirió una expresión serena en su rostro, pero todos exento ángel me miraron con duda en el rostro.

Cosa muy comprensible debido al lugar a donde iríamos a viajar

-curioso nombre- soltó Brian volteando a mirar hacia el cielo que poco a poco se dejaban apreciar las estrellas ya que el astro rey ya estaba por culminar de descender, para dar paso a la tranquila noche

-si bueno… no importa el nombre… pre que haremos en ese lugar John?- pregunto lucia con un gesto de duda que mesclado con la inocencia que desprendía la hacía más bella, pero estoy divagando

-acampar-respondí a su inquietud- y quienes más nos quieren acompañar- pregunte a ellos

\- cuantos son los que van a ir hasta ahora- cuestiono Brian mientras revisaba sus mensajes de whatsapp

-contando conmigo y John somos…2- susurro lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escuchemos acompañado de una sonrisa nerviosa

\- y como vamos a ir si se puede saber, porque yo sé dónde es la montaña de la muerte y no es muy cercana que digamos- comento lucia mirando a un avión que volaba hasta al aeropuerto de la ciudad continua a la nuestra.

-pues fácil tengo la camioneta de mi familia esa es suficiente para llevarnos y nuestros equipaje estaremos hay una semana-dije tranquilamente ahora solo falta que se unan para ir a un gran lugar como ese para poderla pasarla bien

-pues yo me apunto…, ya que mis padres fueron a unas vacaciones a _"Rio"_ por su matrimonio y no vuelven hasta dentro de 2 semanas y creo que no tendré problemas- eso fue un alivio que ella nos pueda acompañar en este viaje, ya que viajar solo con ángel a ese lugar me da ñañaras en el oxipusio y las falangetas

-Y tu Brian, que dices- dije con una sonrisa por que de seguro acepta

-paso- dijo secamente, cosa que me desencajo completamente porque falle en mis suposiciones

-pero, porque- fue ángel el que pregunto totalmente extrañado, ya que Brian es el que siempre propone las salidas

\- no me dan ganas-dijo secamente y cortante

-(suspiro) _este nunca va a cambiar-_ pensé un poco apresumbrado por su actitud

\- está bien entonces seremos 3- dije emocionado, por lo menos con estos dos no la voy a pasar tan mal, ya que mientras que una es inocente, amable y tranquila el otro es infantil, hiperactivo y bromista.

Como si fuera poco algo me sorprendió de nuevo en este día y que me molesto a la vez

Se preguntaran porque me molesto ¿no?, simple, es porque veo a un vendedor de sandias pasar por la calle

Hasta ahí todo bien y normal lo diferente es que lo que estoy viendo, se trata de ángel comprando sandias, otro suceso normal pero eso no es lo que me molesta.

-oye- Me acerco a Ángel y le toco levemente el hombro tratando de llamar su atención

-sí que pasa-dice mientras le pasa el dinero al vendedor por las 2 sandias

-muchas gracias- agradeció el vendedor

-a usted señor-ángel volta a verme sin percatarse de mi expresión de ira contenida- ahora sí que necesitas John-ahora si se dio cuenta de mi expresión, cosa que lo intimido

-se puede saber cómo tienes dinero para comprar sandia, y no a la mañana para prestarme- le pregunte un poco más calmado, no quería armar una escena en medio de la calle

-Es que se me olvido- me miro con una sonrisa inocente lo cual gano un buen capón en la cabeza de parte mía

\- oye eso dolió-digo con lágrimas estilo anime (si no sabes que significa es que no tuviste infancia o eres de las mayoría de las mujeres que no ven anime)

-No me importa- dije de manera indiferente

-OIGAN CHICOS AHÍ VIENE EL OMNIBUS- grito lucia que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle con Julián y Brian, y así como alma que lleva el diablo corrimos donde esta se situaba

Pronto apareció el ómnibus que donde el color blanco predominaba mientras tenia toques de verde en todo el costado con un diseño parecido a hojas pero más suelto, poseía un tablero electrónico encima del parabrisas que señalaba el itinerario a seguir

Empezamos a ingresar al transporte público y luego de pagarle al chofer por el viaje fuimos hasta atrás, pero era el único que no había conseguido asiento

Realmente fue un día entretenido, como cuando contrabandearon comidas y bebidas que no estaban permitidas, o cuanto pintarrajearon el auto del director o cuando hicieron explotar fuegos artificiales en la sala de maestros

Veo por la una de las ventanas polarizadas del ómnibus para observar mi propio reflejo, del cual se trata de un joven 1,75 de altura cabello azul con un mechón color naranja al frente que hace que me vean como un raro, ojos color rojo, traigo mis ropas del colegio que se componen de una remera de color azul pero parece mezclado en color gris, buzos color azul oscuro que lleva unas siglas a los costados esta siglas son " _ **C.E.D.M**_ " y unos tenis color negro con azul.

Sinceramente, veo que aun después de los de mi padres llevo una vida un tanto rara pero la aprecio, pero siempre me acompaña el sentimiento de que algo no me cuadra bien en mi vida, es como si fuera un extraño entre los demás, que ni siquiera debería de estar aquí, por eso espero que este viaje me relaje y pueda meditar bien mi situación.

Veo como pasamos diferentes zonas como una boscosa, otra con un rio aun lado y encima de un puente; pude conversar con mis amigos de varias cosas triviales y sin importancia

 _15 minutos después_

Por fin llegamos a nuestro barrio, cuando llegamos y paro el ómnibus, bajamos tranquilamente mientras caminábamos por las calles de nuestro hogar, siendo en un cómodo silencio, mientras mirábamos los faroles públicos encenderse lentamente y en sincronía gracias a las fotocélulas que poseían

-bueno chicos este es el adiós- dije cuando llegamos a un punto donde debíamos separarme de ellos para poder dirigirme a mi hogar

-adiós John/adiós-fue lo que dijeron antes de irse por la otra calle de la derecha mientras yo iba por la izquierda

Por un corto tiempo camine sumidos en importantes pensamientos

-(mmm…. La fusión de zamasu y black goku es una mierda, creo que a akira no le sale nada bien per la serie es buena por lo que meh)-claro importantes para mí no para nadie más, deje de delirar(XD), cuando arribe a una casa color verde un tanto grande con cinco ventanas blindex(nose como se les diga en sus paises pero asi se le llama aquí asi se le dice a las ventanas que poseen vidrios corredisos o algo asi) 2 en frente y las demas repartidas a ambos costados de la casa.

Llegue a la puerta para

Toc`toc`toc`

 ** _(5 minutos despues)_**

Era raro además de que nadie responda la puerta escuchaba música medianamente fuerte, así que agarro el pomo de la puerta y la giro, sorprendentemente esta abrió y pude ingresar a mi casa

-(que pasara con Alejandro que ni siquiera me abre la puerta)-tengo mi sospechas de lo que más pero para eso tengo que bajar mis cosas, las puse en un living cercano de la sala y me quite mis tenis para dirigirme a una habitación que estaba hasta el fondo donde cada vez que me acercaba más y más a esa peculiar habitación más fuerte se oía la música.

Cuando llegue a la habitación abrí la puerta de esta y pude apreciar a un joven de 22 años que estaba parcialmente recostado en una de las dos camas de la habitación, para luego mirarme

-em…hola?-le dije un poco nervioso por su mirada que estaba fija en mi

-qué quieres... Johnny, no ves que estoy descansando….-me hablo secamente cosa que me dio un poco de enfado

-por qué no me abriste la puerta- le pregunte de manera tranquila pero a la fastidiado con su actitud

-no soy tu sirviente-refuto simplemente ante mi incógnita cosa que me fastidio

-al menos pudiste haber cerrado con llave la puerta por si las moscas-le comente a lo que el simplemente se encogió de hombros para luego asentir ante mi propuesta- y diego?- pregunte mientras me recostaba en el marco de la puerta.

-esta vez tomo el doble turno no llegara hasta las 3 de la madrugada- me comento ale mientras se entretenía con su teléfono que era un Samsung J7

-bueno mañana me voy a mi viaje de una semana- le informe de lo que haría

-sí, ya lo has repetido muchas veces-dijo mientras rodaba los ojos por tal tontería como era informarse de esto al menos 3 veces por día desde hace una semana- te vas a llevar la camioneta cierto-indago el

-si-respondí

-bueno tiene el tanque lleno lo suficiente para ir i volver, y por si acaso guarde dos bidones de combustible lo suficiente para poder ir y venir unas cuatro veces más-comento sorprendiéndome por lo precavido que era.-y ya enganche el remolque para que puedas llevar el equipaje y el equipaje extra que supongo tienes- dijo mientras me miraba inquisitoriamente

-jejejejejeje- rei nerviosamente por mi cargamento extra

-hmn…también te puse provisiones que pueden durar una semana, ósea lo justo y necesario-completo ale mientra me obvserba con tranquilidad digna de el y su paciensia que parece no tener limites

-gracias ale eres el mejor, cuando vuelva te voy a ayudar a conseguir una novia-dije dejándolo un poco sonrojado, antes que pase a estar totalmente iracundo

-CALLATE IMBECIL-me grito mientras me arrojaba un zapato ,me retracto tal vez si haya manera de acabar con su paciensia

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-esquive su proyectil antes de ir corriendo a la sala riendo como un maniático, al fondo se escuchó su puerta azotarse con fuerza supongo yo de la frustración que debe de tener

-que se haga una paja y listo adiós frustración-dije a la nada aun riendo por todo lo que paso

Luego de recoger mi mochila fui directo a mi habitación anteriormente de mis padres, mientras que mis primos comparte mi habitación anterior que no es para nada pequeña ya que son los únicos dormitorios disponibles, la razón por la que mis primos viven aquí con migo es porque una vez luego del entierro de mis padres nadie quiso hacerse responsable de mi excepto mis primos que se preocupaban de mi o si no ahora estaría en un orfanato porque aun soy muy joven, ellos se hicieron con mi custodia además de una casa donde no pagaban alquiler como antes, legalmente esta casa es de Alejandro, pero él me dice que cuando sea mayor esta pasara a mi disposición pues es lo que querían mis padres, o eso dijeron estos

Mi habitación constataba de una cama matrimonial, un placar donde poner mi ropa una ventana grande con rejas por fuera, y cortinas azules por dentro

Luego de un cambio de ropa me puse a revisar mi equipaje para el viaje, una cantimplora, brújula, botiquín pero no era cualquiera este era especial, un tazer dispararle y el de contacto cercano, una 9mm con 9 cargadores. Se preguntaran como conseguí esto, digamos que yo tengo licencia para armas y tengo estas que son legales y otras ilegales que detallare en otra ocasión, guardando todo esto en una mochila junto a una notebook con su cargador y otras cosas, además de esto, en un gran bolsón cilíndrico llevare mi ropa con unas cuantas sorpresitas escondidas entre ellas

-y ahora qué hago?-dije en extreme aburrimiento ya que son las 20:30 hs y aun no tengo sueño-meh a jugar cr(clash royal) se ha dicho-.

 _(45 minutos de juegos y gritos de frustración después XD)_

-(jugando con mi boca haciendo sonidos extraños) y ahora ya me canse de eso pero es hora de revisar mi aldea en coc (clash of clans)-dije antes de traumarme de nuevo en mi s7

 _(Otros 45 minutos de destruir aldeas denigrantes y súper difíciles mientras, peleabas en el chat. Después XD)_

-son las 10 de la noche creo que es hora de dormir-fue lo último que dije antes de poner a cargar mi celular apagado y lanzarme de panzazo Y ahora Morfeo has tu trabajo

 _(Horas después 02:17 am)_

 _ **(Narrado por tercera persona omnisciente)**_

Vemos al peli azul dormir tranquilamente, en eso empieza a mover su cuerpo más o menos brusco lo cual nos indica que sea lo que sea que sueña ha de ser algo muy intenso como para perturbar su tranquilidad

 _ **(Sueño de John/ mundo onírico narrador 1ª persona)**_

Me encuentro en uno de mis sueños lucidos ¿Qué? Puedo manejarme dentro de mi mundo onírico ¿Por qué?, te preguntaras, pues la respuesta es simple, ni yo mismo lose, solo lo puedo hacer y ya, pero dejando de lado, ante mí se muestra algo que no me había pasado antes.

Un espacio en blanco

Por qué te preguntas, es simple

Los sueños jamás son así siempre ha de ha de haber algo que soñar, ya que los espectadores miran las curiosidades que puede generar su cerebro con toda la información reunida en el día, y los creadores como yo ya tienen un paisaje prefijo donde pueden manipularlo a su antojo por un periodo de tiempo limitado, pero ahí es donde soy diferente de los demás

Yo no tengo límites

Son las horas exactas de sueños con la de mi estado de hibernación por lo cual siempre doy rienda suelta a mi imaginación,

Pero hoy es diferente

Estoy como en un estado de espectador entremezclado con el de creador dejando a merced de lo desconocido y lo más extraño de mi mente

Más pronto que tarde el entorno parece cambiar de lo que fue un espacio a ser una calle con columnas de los que tenían de esos faroles de sombrero, pero lo que resalta en este paisaje es la de una figura encapuchada que caminaba erráticamente con los brazos cerca de su pecho como cargando algo

Como tengo un poco de control me muevo hasta la figura obviamente saltando como si fuera en el lago de los cisnes el resultado

Me caí

Incorporándome de nuevo murmurando por lo bajo unas cuantas maldiciones, para observar de cerca el bulto que lleva la figura, al acercarme vi de que se trataba, me sorprendí de gran manera porque se trataba de…

Un bebe

Así como explique, pero aunque no podía verlo bien, aun así pude notarlo ya que el movió uno de sus bracitos a la figura como si tratara de tocarle el rostro

La figura seguía caminando por las calle pero cada vez lo hacía mejor hasta que llego a un punto donde ya podía caminar como cualquier persona, paro cerca de un farol donde me dejo a la vista un poco del bebe que era muy tierno pero lo que me llamo la atención fue que él aunque no le calculo que solamente tiene la semana de nacido ya tiene un buen cabello, pero lo que capto mi atención fue que tenía un color azul con un mechón color naranja, no puedo ver sus ojos ya que los tiene cerrados

Esto me da una gran impresión ya que soy el único que cumple con esas características

Ahora la figura toma mi atención ya que con la luz he notado que tiene una capa que los protege a él y al bebe de la fuerte tormenta que azotaba este lugar

La figura levanto un poco la capucha dejándome admira el rostro de una bella joven les calcularía unos 21 o 22 cabello azul hermoso y ojos color turquesa llevaba un collar con una gema esta se trataba de un zafiro pero lo extraño de esta es que tenía brillo propio

Un pequeño llanto llamo mi atención se trataba del bebe que en un descuido de la joven le había caído un poco de agua a bebe cosa que en consecuencia lo despertó, esto acarreo el desenlace que fue su llanto

Esto sobresalto a la joven y ahí fue donde obtuve mi oportunidad de observar los ojos del infante que se trataba de un color turquesa cosa que ya sospechaba pero ahora me lo confirmaba

La joven era su madre

Esta a su vez comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a las puertas de una residencia que me fue extremadamente fácil de reconocer

Era la antigua casa de mis padres

Las piezas se unían en mi mente aunque este dentro de ella solo me queda ver el suceso que ahora quedan por observar

Saca entre su capa una canasta de-quien-sabe-como-putas-tenia-eso-guardado-ahí para luego colocarla en el suelo de la entrada lista para usarse

Narrador tercera persona omnisciente

Él bebe sigue llorando pidiendo la atención de su madre, la cual parecía pensar en algo pero veo que dejo de pensar para poder consolar al pequeños

- _shh tranquilo aquí estoy… ya no llores ¿sí?-_ dijo de manera suave y maternal tanto que calmo al niño de inmediato, pero a la vez esta se notaba quebrada como si estuviera llorando por varias horas cosa que confirme cuando vi sus ojos más sus parpados que estaban rojos de tanto llorar, y ahora amenazaban con continuar de nuevo.

- _escúchame si… que quiero q-que sepas que t-te quiero mucho, ¡mucho! No lo d-dudes n-nunca-_ mientras decía eso las lágrimas caían pasando atreves de su hermoso rostro hasta llegar al carita del bebe que miro curioso el accionar de su progenitora para luego sonreír destrozando más el corazón de la joven por tan hermoso espectáculo

Luego con todo el dolor del mundo deposito suavemente al infante en la canasta, tapándolo con las mantas para que no contraiga resfriado o alguna otra enfermedad, dejando al descubierto su carita con sus lindas mejillas sonrojadas, mientras este bostezaba ya que con el calor de su madre cerca le daba sueño

Cosa que para ella pareció lindo como consecuencia saco una sonrisa que contrastaba con las lágrimas que salían de su bello rostro, así ella saco su collar dejando colgando al zafiro, para luego ponérselo al pequeño y sin más empezó a murmurar unas palabras provocando que así el zafiro cambiase de color hasta transformarse en una esmeralda y esto no fue lo único que cambio si no que el color de ojos del bebe que antes eran de un turquesa comparable al de su progenitora paso a unos de color rojo como el rubí

La joven también deposito una carta también a un lado de él, y cuando iba a tocar la puerta escucho un llanto, lo cual la hizo parar en seco para volver a arrodillarse junto a el

-Quisiera estar contigo…estar a tu lado…cuidarte, mimarte y mucho más s-solo que no puedo ahora no es muy peligroso…y tengo miedo de que nunca pueda verte más pero-ella ya se debatía seriamente de mandar todo al carajo y escaparse con su hijo, pero luego recordó la razón por la cual estaba haciendo esto.

-Te quiero mucho hijo mío- y empezó a tararearle una extraña pero melodiosa canción que le fue enseñado desde pequeña por su madre

(Si quieren saber cuál es la canción que tararea busquen en YouTube o internet "tapion ocarina" y ya tienen)

 _ **(Narrador primera persona)**_

Vi todo lo acontecido y no se necesitaba ser un genio para deducir todo.

Ella es mi madre

Puedo ver que de modo que la melodía que tararea continua el sueño ahora confirmado recuerdo se empezaba a distorsionar signo inequívoco de que iba a despertar

Pero todo esto cambio hasta ve una imagen clara de mi patio trasero y algo en la base de un árbol

Una caja

Solo me queda un poco de tiempo estoy a punto de despertar, pero un viento extraño me golpea solo para dar paso a otra cosa

_ _...encuéntrame…la melodía es la clave…volvamos a donde deberíamos estar…-_ y con esto el sueño culmino

Fuera del sueño/ mundo real. Narrador 1ª persona 02:00 am

Desperté todo sudado por esa gran revelación pero es hora de confirmarlo. Así que armado con una linterna, me puse mis zapatillas y Salí al fondo donde empecé a buscar el árbol, lo encontré y también lo que había visto en lo último de mis sueños

Una caja

Hay se encontraba reposando en las raíces de ese viejo árbol, me hacer que y agarre mientras alzaba la caja a la altura de mi pecho, saque la tapa y hay estaban

El collar con lo que yo sé que antes era un zafiro ovalado ahora era una esmeralda de la misma forma

Una ocarina de color blanco con detalles de color azul con pequeños toques de naranja que quedaban de una manera que lucía mejor el instrumento

Y por último una carta

Y no cualquier carta una carta con la letra de mi madre adoptiva, que yo le llamo así ya que mi madre biológica me ama mucho y observe que lo que hizo fue en contra de su voluntad, pero la carta decía así

* * *

 _"hijo si has encontrado esto, significa que tu padre y yo ya no estamos en el mundo de los vivos y perecimos. Pero sé que podrás salir adelante igual si nosotros ya no estamos contigo._

 _Pero como debes de suponer buscas respuestas de lo que esto se trata._

 _Como sabrás el collar es totalmente tuyo ya que tu viniste con él y si eres adoptado, fue hace tantos años cuando te encontré frente a mi puerta que apenas te vi y ya tome mi decisión de criarte donde otra no tuvo la posibilidad._

 _Pero la ocarina hasta estos tiempos sigue siendo un misterio, solo sé que un día apareció en tu cuna mientras dormías y con ella venia una nota que decía: "es de el niño este instrumento, le servirá en el futuro" y solo eso fue_

 _Seguramente me odias por no revelarte esta verdad, pero no sé si tu podrías soportar semejante verdad, solo debes saber que tanto tu padre como yo te amamos con todo nuestro corazón"_

 _Atte. Clarisse clayn_

 _Tu madre_

* * *

 _-_ jamás te odiaría ahora entiendo todo-fue lo que dije antes de ponerme el collar en el cuello, mientras en mi mano reposaba aquella misteriosa y ala vez curiosa ocarina luego puse una cara sarcástica- sabes algo madre siempre fuiste alguien de pocas palabras- no evite decirlo en voz alta.

* * *

 **Bueno ahí esta mi primer capitulo de esta historia. quiero decirles que soy nuevo en esto, pero no deseo que esto sea una excusa para no escribir como se debe. por eso agradecería si me indican mis faltas ademas que esta corto, si lose ya tengo el segundo capitulo a dispocicion pero lo alzare mañana luego tratare de subir la próxima semana si me da tiempo claro esta**

 **muchas gracias por su tiempo así que adiós**

 **chala el chala**

 **¿Reviews?**


	3. destello de luna

**HOLA GENTE QUERIDA**

 **bueno lo prometí y aquí esta el segundo capitulo**

 **quiero decirles que me da alegría que haya al menos gente interesada en leer aunque solamente haya dos reviews pero no importa bienvenido sea el que quiera comentar así me dan mas a animo a seguir escribiendo**

 **seguramente piensan que porque tengo tantos errores, en la redacción y escritura ¿verdad?**

 **es común simplemente se me pasan algunos detalles y no los reviso, pero no se preocupen que ya me consigo a alguien a quien mande a revisar mis cap pero por el momento se mantienen así ya que no hay presupuesto**

 **bueno creo que tengo que responder reviews verdad?**

 **Zerm G6:** siento si te ofendí en algún modo pero agradezco que me hayas indicado ahora lo cambio para no molestar mas a otros lectores/as

 **reyoscar455:** aqui lo tienes amigo como lo prometi y mucha gracias por leer ojala suba rapido otro cap

 ** _bueno hay lo tienen, que disfruten el cap y_**

 **!FELIZ NAVIDAD¡**

* * *

Capitulo **II**

Destello de Luna

La mañana siguiente fue tensa, todo esto me genero dos cosas:

Alivio, ya que al menos logre dormir unas 2 horas más, luego de todo lo que experimente, solo fueron muchas emociones por una noche, por lo cual creía que no podría dormir más.

Cuan equivocado estaba

Me subestime a mí mismo, porque cuando estuve solo a un lado de mi cama, solté la ocarina en una mesa cercana, y aun con el collar puesto, caí como costal de papas, entrando en un sueño tan profundo, que es comparable con el estado de coma

Cuando desperté ase unos minutos sentí una gran tranquilidad que solo te puede dar una noche de descanso puro y profundo, pero eso no borraba la experiencia recién vivida

Es donde en entra el siguiente aspecto a mencionar

Preocupación

Ya que la duda y la incertidumbre lo carcomía por dentro sin que dejase lugar para estar en paz, y solo pensar en todo lo ocurrido para después plantearse el " _qué hubiera pasado si"_ si mis padres vivieran, si este sueño jamás haya aparecido, que en consecuencia nunca tendría en mi poder estas cosas y el más importante

Que hubiera sido de mi si mi madre biológica no me hubiera abandonado

Nunca lo sabré, pero sé que de eso no son cosas de las que deban preocuparme sino de lo que va a pasar, y eso es que voy a salir adelante sin importar que.

Y con una gran sonrisa me levante y mi dirigí al baño para bañarme (obvio no XD)

15 minutos de canciones en la ducha después

Cuando Salí del baño con la toalla cubriendo la partes bajas, ya en mi habitación me vestí con una remera de algodón totalmente negra, pantaloncillos o shorts (con quieran decirle.

Estaba ya saliendo algo apurado ya que posiblemente no la voy a contar debido a que eran las 8:45 y había quedado con mis amigos de que nos veríamos como a las 7:30 y ya me retrase mucho, pero algo me llama mi atención, es la esmeralda y es porque emitía un brillo extraño, parece que está sujeto a mis emociones cosa que la convierte en otra de las cosas más raras de la existencia conocida por mi persona hasta ahora.

Me parece curiosos que en el corto periodo del cual estuve en contacto con la esmeralda, que por lo que se, anteriormente era un zafiro. El actúa extraño con migo, recuerdo que antes que lo tomara con mis manos, cuando estaba en la caja ella estaba opaca como si le faltara algo, cosa que me sorprendió cuando lo tome en mis manos, y este comenzó a emitir una luz que ahora es constante, más descubrir que cuando estoy feliz este aumenta poco a poco su brillo, lo alza hasta el doble de lo que anteriormente era.

Es lo único que, sé que puede hacer hasta el momento, la ocarina sigue siendo un gran misterio para mí, aun no sé de donde ha aparecido ya que ni mi recuerdo ni en la carta de mi madre adoptiva me dice de donde proviene, ni quien fue el anterior dueño de este

Dejando de lado todo este jaleo, alzo mi mochila, que realmente es cómoda, pero muy espaciosa y el bolsón donde llevo mis vestimentas para la semana. Terminado esto me dirijo al garaje de la casa mientras me como una manzana de camino ya que no había probado bocado hace un tiempo, y me muero de hambre

La camioneta es una Toyota fortuner color negro metálico perteneciente a mi padre, que ahora es de mi pertenencia, además de que le sigue un remolque donde se puede llevar varias cosas de mayor tamaño, el remolque que tenía una forma rectangular más parecidas a las de mudanzas lo suficientemente grande para albergar lo que Alejandro a cargado para el viaje además de mi equipaje, y lo que me supongo ellos traerían para su propio uso.

En ese remolque ay una gran sorpresa que vamos a usar los chicos y yo pero eso será para después

Ya todo hecho me dirigí al asiento de conductor, para luego arranca y manejarlo hasta donde están los chicos

* * *

 _ **(Narrador tercera persona omnisciente 9:00 am)**_

Mientras en una esquina del barrio se veían a tres personas dos hablando amenamente, mientras la restante caminaba de un lado sin razón aparente. Una de ellas estaba vestido una polera color negra en detalles en rojo pantalones jean azules y tenis azules con detalles en negro

La otra con la que charlaba la primera llevaba puesto un polo gris shorts rojos con costuras blancas y tenis blancos con detalles en plateado

La última que era la que caminaba de un lado al otro llevaba una blusa verde que como dedujeron era de sexo femenino y como tal esta prenda resaltaba sus atributos naturales que eran de gran tamaño para solo tener la edad aproximada de 15 años, ella se veía muy hermosa, y más cuando su cabellera rubia ondeándose con el viento y más aun con su paso agitado

Ya saben de quienes hablo y si no bueno se los digo. Ellos son Julián, Ángel y lucia, mas lucia que poseía una cara de los mil demonios mientras iba caminando con pasos pesados de toda la frustración que poseía, Julián y ángel se la pasaban hablando como si ver a su amiga en ese estado no les importara o es que ya deben de estar acostumbrados a esto que ya no le parece raro en eso Julián suspiro ya que si no decía nada su amiga estallaría por ellos y el no deseaba morir aun siendo tan joven

-No me digan que aun en sus vacaciones va llegar tarde-con ese comentario si hizo un cambio, y fue que paro de golpe para girar lentamente su cabeza dirigiendo su mirada a la de el al puro estilo del exorcista

-noooo, enserio -obviamente el gran sarcasmo utilizado en esas palabras no pasó desapercibido por nadie así que Ángel armándose de valor trato de dominar a la " _bestia"_

-cálmate lucia seguramente ya está en camino o algo importante lo retraso por que dudo que no vaya a dejar tirados o ¿sí?-y con eso lucia más calmada, ya que todos sabían que John siempre cumplía con sus promesas u obligaciones

-al fin por poco y te creímos loca-si se notaba a leguas que la cago hasta yo el narrador me sorprende tal estupidez de la misma persona que soluciono un poco la furia femenina, dicen que los idiotas también tienen sus momentos de lucidez antes de caer de nuevo en el abismo de la estupidez y este era el caso de Ángel, que entendería el verdadero sentido de callarse en el momento justo

-No…-en ese momento Ángel se da media vuelta para observar a lucia que se rodeaba de un aura de muerte rodeándola-estoy…-Julián se alejó a un lugar muy prudente para evitar ser masacrado, es en este punto donde Ángel se da cuenta de su grave error, pero era muy tarde para arreglarlo-¡LOCA¡- y con ese grito de guerra comenzó la masacre

15 minutos de golpes duros y gritos de dolor como de niña después

-guau no me quiero imaginar estar en tu lugar- fue lo que Julián dijo por el deplorable estado

-y aún no ha terminado- y con ese afirmación de parte e lucia parecía que la masacre continuaría

*tuunngg*(sonido de bocina de bocina (no se esperaban esta clase de efectos sonoros verdad))

Como milagro caído del cielo en este caso para Ángel, John que se acercaba con su vehículo les dio su aviso de llegada con la afamada bocina

Así que todos se dejaron de su actividades como masacrar a unos, gritar de dolor y burlarse de la desdichas de otros para centrarse en el transporte del viaje de dos de los presentes

* * *

 _ **(Narrador primera persona 9:17 am)**_

Y hay ellos estaban esperándome, aunque no pude evitar ver a Ángel totalmente magullado, he de suponer que dijo algo indebido hacia lucia, y está más que furiosa lo dejo en tal estado, porque es bien sabido que ella puede parecer un ángel con su actitud inocente y amabilidad pero si se la enfurece te puede provocar tanto dolor que desearías nunca haber nacido. Pero al bocinar dejaron todo ese jaleo para prestarme atención, una vez junto a ellos baje mi ventanilla del copiloto

-Hola- salude con unas de mis mejores sonrisas esperando que no me pase nada o me griten

-¡ ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar!?- cosa que no funciono al parecer, ya que si las miradas mataran ya estaría metros bajo tierra por la mirada de lucia, que provoco que un escalofrió pasara por mi espalda debido, como digo siempre lucia cuando se ella se enoja da más miedo que la muerte.

-perdón por el retraso es que a la noche tuve unos problemas que ya resolví así que no se preocupen, y debido a ello no pude dormir como debería y me levante un poco tarde y en la mañana tuve unas complicaciones-dije de manera solemne y con una sonrisa avergonzada

-no te preocupes, al menos viniste y eso es lo cuenta-lucia con esa hermosa sonrisa que derretiría el corazón a cualquiera.

\- bueno de ser así vamos suban sus cosas y vámonos que el camino es muy extenso y quiero llegar antes del anochecer- de manera tranquila les comunique lo que debíamos hacer y ellos con un asentimiento lo cumplieron. Ahora nos encontramos lo que vamos a viajar mientras Julián estaba en mi ventanilla para despedirse.

-bueno, que tengan un buen viaje,… además veo que estas de buen humor, así que John me prestas dinero-pregunto de manera nerviosa, observe esta acción y mi respuesta fue más que obvia

-No- dije secamente mientras que Ángel se reía a carcajadas, lucia como siempre en contraste rio de manera más discreta, mientras partíamos a nuestro gran viaje

Íbamos por grandes interestatales de cuatro a doce carriles en ocasiones, había medianamente de transito por la simple razón de que era sábado y no había mucho ni poco tránsito. Ya llevábamos un buen tiempo en la carretera a nuestro alrededor lo único que veíamos eran campos extensos de soja y maíz, como así los vehículos que iban a la par nuestro o nos rebasaban quien sabe porque razones pero no nos importa.

E puesto la radio para amenizar el viaje, ya que íbamos en un silencio que no me gustaba en lo absoluto, en eso me percate por el rabillo del ojo que Lucia me observaba atentamente, más en específico mi collar cosa que me incomoda así que tuve que demostrarle mi incomodidad

-¿Qué pasa lucia?- le dije mirándola por unos segundos antes de volver dar mi atención de vuelta a la carretera

-nada- de manera simple y sutil me indico que había un doble sentido escondidos bajo sus palabras

-ya… Lucia que es lo que te incomoda- dije sin dejar de observar al frente

-¿Dónde conseguiste ese collar?- en este punto Ángel que se hallaba distraído con su Smartphone todo este tiempo dio su total atención hacia nuestra conversación si se le podría llamar así a este interrogatorio

-si ¿Por qué?- de manera igualmente simple fue lo que devolví hacia ella

-¿Dónde la conseguiste?- de manera inquisidora me estuvo observando antes de buscar algo entre sus cosas

-fue un regalo de mi madre-dije sonriendo forzadamente ya que ellos no sabía de quien en realidad me entrego este objeto y no espero que lo sepan o al menos deduzcan, y más aún la ocarina que está dentro en el a un lado mío que está colocado de tal forma que parecería un adorno

-a todo esto que es exactamente lo que quieres saber… Lucia- pregunte en tono sospechoso ya que no sé a dónde va todo esto, ya que no deseo aun compartir lo que vi este día a la madrugada

\- te lo digo porque nunca observe que tu madre haya lucido ese collar y más aun con una gema tan particular, y eso que te conozco a ti desde los 3 años y nunca vi que ella lo usara en ninguna ocasión, por lo que me sorprende que tú lo tengas-expuso de manera seria volteando hacia mi persona para ver cualquier disfunción facial, la cual le permitiría saber si mentía o no aunque para mí no es necesario ya que yo nunca miento, además ocultar la verdad no es mentir solo es proteger ciertas informaciones que no deben salir a la luz aun, además en cuestiones de ese tipo soy más bien crudo con todo, digo las cosas como son sin temor a represalias en mi contra.

-la guardo para una ocasión especial, pero me dijo que esta no tenía destino consigo, y que quedaría mejor en mi persona, así que me lo regalo – dije de manera seria ya que deseaba que dejase de preguntar porque no me sentía cómodo con la información que revelo.

-solo así nada mas-cuestiono ella con una cara de pequeña incredulidad

-si-simple pero conciso así soy yo- así fue y mejor hablemos de otra cosa no me gusta estar pensando en estas cosas- trate de finalizar

.pero…- iba a continuar pero fue rápidamente detenida por ángel

-lucia mejor no quisieses saber cómo es el lugar a donde vamos- eso pareció captar su atención a lo que yo agradecí

\- esta…bien- dijo de manera recelosa, ya que evidentemente había captado la clara indirecta hecha por Ángel, cosa a la cual agradecí, ya que no deseaba hablar cosas de la que aun n he pensado del todo, y si es cierto aún queda varias dudas que tengo que reflexionar antes de comunicárselos a ellos.

El viaje continuo como casi siempre, mientras que yo me perdía en mis pensamientos como lo que podría suceder en esa montaña, ya que hay rumores de que esa montaña esta maldita o algo así, o que suelen aparecer seres extraños que pueden provocar un susto de muerte a los excursionistas que querían pasar un grato momento lo cual obviamente fue frustrado por estos supuestos seres, que en consecuencia le dio mala fama a la montaña, ya que ya nadie va allí desde hace tiempo, y eso que el ultimo avistamiento se generó ase hace como 15 años aproximadamente.

Pero supongo que el miedo perdura

Se preguntaran porque entonces este lugar en específico para ir de campamento. Pues es muy sencillo, he visto fotos aéreas del lugar, y es muy hermoso y pacifico además que tiene como una sensación de misterio, la cual me atrae.

Yo no creo en tal sarta de estupideces que dicen, porque es algo muy fantástico, o tal vez, con lo que viví hoy no creo que me sorprenda más que, mi más que místico y misterioso origen. En todo caso si algo así se apareciera, me encantaría documentarlo, cosa que sería una gran anécdota para el futuro

Pero porque no mostrárselo al mundo se cuestionan ¿no?

Simple yo deseo una anécdota mía y quiero mantener el lugar como un misterio para que más personas se animen a entrar al entorno que nos ofrece esa belleza natural, y vivan más aventuras como la que nos esperan. Una pacífica y tranquila aventura porque en ese lugar nada podría salir mal ¿verdad?

Gracias a Ángel lucia sabe ahora lo que les relate, pero aun luce intranquila y creo saber el porqué.

-Que pasa lucia, que te preocupa,…dímelo puedes confiar en mi- amablemente le pedí que me diga sus inquietudes

-bueno… es que…- de manera insegura comenzó pero que no continuaba me impaciente un poco

-es que, que Lucia-le pregunte de una manera de insistente

-es que me da un poco de miedo-comenzó antes de suspirar para luego proseguir- que pasa si esos rumores son ciertos- completo con un poco de miedo, porque aunque muchas veces muestra una gran rudeza, tiene todavía su actitud de niña cosa que naturalmente le provocaría miedo a lo desconocido e historias como estas, pero antes de que la tranquilizara diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien mientras estuviera conmigo (si tú, ándale ni que fueras goku), alguien se me adelanto y no de la manera que yo esperaba

-no te preocupes lucia, que si aparece algo John y yo le metemos plomo con una de estas bellezas- "trato" de tranquilizarla mientras que exponía unos de los subfusiles que trajimos en bajo ignorancia de lucia, porque yo sabía que ella ni se imaginaba que nosotros teníamos tales cosas en nuestra posesión, y su rostro de incredulidad, asombro y un gran susto que se provocó al ver semejante arma cerca de ella.

-¡de donde sacaste eso! ¡Y para qué van utilizarla! ¡Tienen más de esas cosas aquí!- claro que no me sorprendió cuando alzo la voz de esa manera pero antes de que alguien metiera la pata otra vez, me dispuse a contestar estas nuevas inquietudes que la azotan

-ak-47 unas 4, 2 m4, 3 desert Eagle, 1 lanzagranadas, 2 escopetas recortadas , 3 pares de granadas normales como de incendiarias, y varios kilos de c4-dije casualmente como si hablara del clima, si ella quería saber la verdad pues que así sea pero antes de que ella comenzara.

-y no te olvides de la pequeña sorpresita que traje-agrego Ángel con clara emoción en sus ojos, cosa que no me da buena espina, si accedí a llevar armas además de mi protección fue para probarlas de buena manera, tampoco debe de exagerar, y no me imagino lo que habrá traído sin que yo supiera

-y que piensan hacer con eso ir a una ¡guerra ¡- siguió usando su tono de voz alta que mostraba su incertidumbre- y de que se trata esa sorpresita Ángel- lo dijo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos hacia Ángel

-solo practicar con ellas- dije de manera tranquila para tratar al menos de calmarla

-y con armas de fuego, y cosas que pueden matar- dijo mientras alzaba una ceja con curiosidad, al parecer mi plan dio resultado ya adquirió una actitud más calmada

-bueno,… es que desde pequeños aprendimos, a utilizarlas, además que…, nos morimos por probarlas, y si hay algo como un monstruo, tenemos con que defendernos-dijo muy confiado y con un deje de arrogancia

-como quieran (suspiro) estoy rodeada de locos- lo último lo dijo en un susurro pero logre escucharla y por eso me reí entre dientes. Observe el reloj del auto y marcaba 12:39

Cosa que me sorprendió, pero esta fue opacado por el rugido de mi estomago

-tienen hambre-pregunte de manera casual

-yo si – dijo lucia mientras se sobaba su estómago exageradamente, me alegra que hay vuelta a su faceta infantil de siempre

\- estoy igual- se sumó Ángel

-miren allá hay un lugar donde podemos comer- dije mientras señalaba con la mirada un local a un lado del camino donde se vende comidas preparadas como almuerzos y comidas rápidas que se suponen creo para los que viajeros con hambre

Luego de 20 minutos de comer volvimos a la carretera para continuar con el viaje, creo que va a ser muy pesado, y como mis amigos so n tan buena onda me acompañaran en mi sufrimiento porque tanto yo como ellos tenemos sueño y más aún después de tan buena comida

-aaaauuuummmmggg (sonido de gran bostezo)- claro que todos se equivocan, y más aún yo al pensar en que es par seria piadoso, y algo que subió mi irritación, fue que Ángel descubrió la razón de que estuviera irritable en este momento y lo único que hizo en vez de apiadarse de mi fue….

Me saco el dedo del medio el muy maldito mientras se recostaba mejor y dormía con una sonrisa burlona aun en sueños pero ante todo debo de atender el camino, solo un pensamiento dirigido a Ángel surco mi mente, y fue…

Hijo de puta

Sipi no hay nada me desagrada más es que se burlen de mi maldito Ángel, hmmmm me pregunto que pasara cuando lleguemos hay

No creo que nadie

Solo iremos acamparemos, experimentaremos con las armas y pasaremos un buen rato solo eso y ya (suspiro) el camino va a ser muy largo.

* * *

 **18:56 pm**

Hace más de una hora que han despertado lucia y Ángel, y luego de darle un capón a Ángel por burlarse de mí, solo charlamos amenamente lo que nos lleva a este punto

-….. y el muy tonto se le cayó todo hasta la olla entera- termino de contar su anécdota Ángel mientras nosotros dos nos reíamos a carcajada limpia Lucia opto por una risa más suave

Y así ya estábamos a poco de llegar obviamente se notaba ya que estábamos situados en la base de la montaña

Tercera persona

Y así la camioneta con remolque incluido, se metió en un camino que lo llevaba directo a la montaña, pero había un obstáculo y este era un portón de madera con candado, que al ver que la camioneta no se detenía, se lo hicieron avisar a su chofer/amigo.

-Julián porque no nos detenemos-dio a saber su inquietud temerosa de que lo que piensa ella lo haga su amigo

-por qué no hay llave para abrir… lo cual hay solo una manera de pasar esto- dijo el peli azul mientras aceleraba al máximo, para temor de ambos.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAA!

Y con esto lucia confirmo que se hicieron realidad sus pensamientos. La camioneta empezaba brincar con cada hueco en el camino que pasaba, hasta que llego, al pobre y frágil (que se había vuelto con el tiempo) portón de madera, el resultado predecible e inevitable

¡Ccrraashh!

Pedazos, astillas y hierro volando fue el efecto que causo la gran camioneta al pasar atreves del portón, y continuar su camino hasta adentrarse en el bosque antes de lo que sería la subida a la montaña.

-estas,… demente-pregunto de manera retórica, cosa que no capto John

-totalmente-confirmo de manera cínica el peli azul. Que obviamente se ganó una mirada de muerte de la peli rubia, pero dejaron eso a un lado al observar el paisaje que se alzaba ante ellos

La camioneta avanzaba a una velocidad de 20 km/h. esto porque ellos querían observar bien este paisaje que se trataba de árboles algunos muy gruesos y otros no tanto, pero todos se caracterizaban por una cosa en específico y era…

Que cada una de sus hojas era de un tono verde fosforescente que da la ilusión, de que el propio bosque se iluminaba a sí mismo. Fue un gran espectáculo dudaban que fuera superarse.

Pero subestimaron al bosque

Llegado a un punto donde faltaban unos 700 mts, se encontraron con algo más maravilloso que lo recientemente visto. Se trataban de los mismos arboles a excepción de que estos eran más delgados, además de que se arremolinaban alrededor del camino simulando un túnel, que al salir luego de asombrase por tal escenario se encontraron con lo que buscaban.

El pie de la montaña

Más exacto el camino que los llevaría al lugar de su estancia por toda una semana, se trataba de un camino de tierra que iba de subida hasta un punto donde empieza a ir por la ladera de la montaña, la cual se sabe que posee un radio de 5 km o mas

-fuuiiiiuuuu- silbo con admiración al ver a tan grande titán frente a ellos- y seguro que la camioneta puede ir por ahí esos caminos se ven muy angostos-dijo con clara preocupación en su rostro

-claro que si puede _eso c_ reo- calmo John pero la última parte lo dijo en un susurro, que para su alivio nadie escucho

Comenzó la subida, los primeros 100 mts no fueron problema, sino que después de que llegaran, a la ladera fue que comenzaron. En varias ocasiones estuvieron con una rueda afuera del camino y con huecos puesto de tal forma y en lugares donde se erguían paredes de roca un lado y al otro un abismo de 200 mts de caída con lo que la única salida era acelerar, y así estuvieron pendiendo de un hilo y casi caen al vacío si no fuera por la rápida acción de John en sus maniobras que los salvaron de las frías manos de la muerte

Hasta que luego de unos minutos de vueltas y vueltas llegaron a su destino

El lugar se trataba de un gran hueco en la montaña en la que residía agua tan cristalina que podías observa hasta el fondo sin problema alguno, media unos 200 mts aproximadamente y su profundidad máxima es de 5 mts. La caverna en si era rodeado en parte de un prado que contenían también un campo de flores muy hermosas hay que destacar, también lo rodeaba un bosque de pinos y otras especies como cedros y mas

-este lugar sí que es hermoso- dijo mientras la camioneta se detenía y todos comenzaron a descender

-te lo dije iba a valer la pena- afirmo Ángel, a lo que Lucia asintió en aprobación

-vengan chicos hay que bajar lo necesario para acampar- dijo John yendo hacia el remolque donde estaban los bolsones con la tienda de campaña

Luego de armarlos notaron que lo habían puesto en el transcurso de 15 minutos siendo las 19:45 hs, y el sol termino por ocultarse, dándose así paso a una noche estrellada

-chicos voy a dormir un rato- dijo John en estado somnoliento

-y eso porque si no has hecho nada aun y tenemos que preparar la cena, y ya andas de haragán - dijo en tono despectivo mirándolo pero se quedó intimidad por la notable irritabilidad de su amigo

-te recuerdo que apenas y dormí, y que estuve manejando sin descanso por 7 horas- hablo en tono irritado por el menosprecio hacia su persona

-déjalo John sabes que él es medio estúpido- dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada de muerte a Ángel por ser tan desconsiderado con John mientras este entre indignado porque le dijeron estúpido y avergonzado por lo que le dijo John

-creo que es totalmente estúpido- decía esto mientras entraba a su tienda, en eso Ángel le saca el dedo del medio a lo que sin voltear dice- ya te vi Ángel- y entra a la tienda dejando a su amigo en tremenda cara de póker

-porque eres así Ángel luego de todo lo que hizo- reprocho lucia

-perdón es que se me olvido como se pone cuando no duerme- dijo en manera de disculpa

-discúlpate una vez que despierte a estado actuando extraño todo el día y creo que algo tiene que ver el collar que lleva puesto en todo el día- dijo em tono de sospecha

-como sea tenemos que preparar la cena, busca los ingrediente mientras yo voy por leña- organizo lo que iban a hacer en ese momento Ángel

\- está bien, ojala que haya galleta o mandioca para acompañar- dijo mientras iba al remolque por los ingredientes que trajeron

Mientras estos comenzaban los preparativos para la cena, con la luna alzándose entre las montañas, bañando a la gran montaña con su luz, en la tienda de John este dormitaba de manera extraña ya que murmuraba cosas inentendibles, además de moverse de un lado a otro provocando que varias cosas cayeran, con eso y sumándole el hecho de que sudaba mucho nos daba a entender que lo que experimentaba era o muy intenso o muy terrorífico.

Así que por que no le damos un vistazo eh?

* * *

 **(Mundo onírico de John narrador primera persona)**

Me encontraba en estos raros sueños como el de la noche anterior, pero en vez de un páramo blanco este era negro

-em ¿hola?- pregunte al aire, como pensé nadie me ha respondido, a lo cual empiezo a caminar, luego a trotar y por ultimo correr, para luego detenerme en seco cuando escuche a alguien llorar

Un niño

Así que empiezo a voltear a todos lados buscándolo con la mirada, hasta que lo encuentro de rodillas y llorando con sus manos pegadas a su cara. Así que reúno valor de-quien-sabe-putas-donde y me voy acercando hacia él. Ya solo estoy a unos metros, mientras que más me acercaba un escenario se estructuraba a mi alrededor

Era un bosque

Y no cualquier bosque, era uno el que conocía al perfección, además de que ya sé quién es el niño

Soy yo

Ese día me había perdido en el bosque, y no encontraba a mis padres por ningún lado, y me senté en el suelo y empecé a llorar, solo que después una voz extraña me dijo que me calmara y que todo iba a estar bien cosa que me calmo, luego de eso recuerdo una luz y de un momento a otro sé que estuve detrás de mi patio luego entre a casa y vi que ellos me saludaron como si nada vi la hora del reloj y descubrí que estuve más de 3 horas desaparecido y ellos ni si quiera se dieron cuenta cosa que me causo miedo desde ese día le tuve miedo a la…

-soledad- dijo otra voz muy parecida a la mía, pero a la vez no

Entonces frente a mí se materializo alguien igual a mí pero más obscuro

-Quien eres- pregunte entre serio y curioso

-digamos que soy tu y tú eres yo- contesto el ente, cosa que me extraño de sobremanera

-haber explícate- le ordene a la entidad

-digamos que soy tu alter ego obscuro o malvado aunque no lo sea como quieras decirme- me dijo calmadamente

-y porque estás aquí- Pregunte curioso por su razon

-para que aprendas una lección valiosa-respondió de manera misteriosa, mientras desaparecía

-Cual lección- pregunte con incertidumbre y preocupación por que me vuelva loco con todo esto

-No será muy difícil, comenzar con esto primero te dejo una tarea- dijo mientras aparecía con a mi izquierda y pasaba un brazo por mi cuello, el cual rápidamente me quite para encararlo, además el muy maldito ignoro mi pregunta.

-que tarea- dije escéptico de que tengan buenas intenciones estas

-serán dos preguntas- comenzó- la primera sacrificarías tu vida por la de otra-pregunto desapareciendo de nuevo, cosa que me exaspera, pero a su pregunta mi respuesta es…

-por supuesto- respondí con toda confianza

-claro- el ente me contesto pero sin aparecerse aun

-oye…-

-que quieres- pregunto aun en las sombras

\- como sabes si digo la verdad porque yo puedo asta engañarme a mí mismo- di mi duda a la espera de su respuesta, cosa que no tardo

-lose, sé que puedes hacerlo, pero confió en ti- dijo tranquilamente mientras aparecía frente a mí y ponía una mano em mi hombro

-para ser mi contraparte no eres alguien malo- dije con una sonrisa

-no lo soy, ya que la mayoría son demasiado buenos lo que provoca que sus contrapartes para que todo esté en equilibrio son malvadas, no como tú que estas en equilibrio ya que no eres ni muy malo ni muy bueno solo eres alguien más lo cual hace que yo soy como otra persona de esa naturaleza, con eso el equilibrio se mantiene estable me comprendes- explico mientras me regalaba una sonrisa sincera, la cual correspondí

\- bueno si ese es el caso continuemos- dije con decisión

-ok, para la siguiente prueba no estaré presente, ni más en este sueño- dijo mientras se posicionaba a un lado mío, con el sueño cambiando de escenario nuevamente

-ósea que desaparecerás- dije deprimido y con tristeza

-no, solo que ya no estaré en este, pero nos encontraremos en los siguientes sueños, ah y suerte- dijo mientras iba desapareciendo, pero antes de que le preguntara de que se trataba esta desapareció sin mas.

Luego de que él se haya ido, el sueño se terminó de estructurar era como una especie de pradera era totalmente extensa sin nada alrededor solo el pasto y una puesta de sol

En eso observo, a 8 figuras que están paradas en frente mío, rápidamente las identifico como mis amigos, mis primos y mis padres que no sé cómo están vivos, pero recuerdo que esto es un sueño, pero eso no importa y corro a su encuentro. Pero por más que corro no los alcanzo, al contrario ellos vienen caminando hacia mí, una vez que están cerca lo primero que dicen es…

-Patético- dijo ale entre ellos

-¿Qué?- dije en total desconcierto

-no se para que nosotros te ayudamos si ni si quiera eres de nuestra misma sangre- esta vez diego lo dijo, esto me dolió mucho

-no sé porque adoptamos a alguien tan inútil como tú, ni tu misma madre te quiso- dijo mi madre adoptiva mi padre se mantenía serio mirando directamente

Eso fue un golpe aún más duro que antes, con esto caí de rodillas y empecé a sollozar en silencio

- _sabes John solo estábamos contigo porque teníamos lastima a un niño huérfano solo es todo nada más nunca fuiste nuestro amigo y nunca lo serás-_ y ese fue el golpe de gracia, porque ya estaba llorando descontroladamente, por el gran daño psicológico que me están ocasionando.

-E-entonces todos l-o s-sabian-dije totalmente roto

-si-dijeron, y ese fue lo que mato toda esperanza. Mientras me posicionaba en una pocicion fetal mientra lloraba mas que antes.

-Miren está llorando que patético jajajajaja- y todos se rieron de mí, inconscientemente me lleve la mano a mi collar. Lo que paso a continuacion fue sorprendente

-¡ALEJENSE!- y con ese grito estridente todo se fue dejándome en el páramo con el cielo estrellado y la luna refulgiendo en la obscuridad.

\- q-que fue eso- pregunte aun con mi mano agarrada al collar, sin darme cuenta que este empezaba a brillar más.

 _-te extraño-_ una voz femenina se hiso escuchar en el aire

-a mí- dije mientras que ponía una cara de duda y esperanza.

 _-quisiera que estuvieses conmigo como hace cinco años-_ dijo de manera quebrada, que fue acompañado de un sollozo muy audible.

-porque que su- no pude continuar ya que escuche la misma melodía que escuche en el sueño anterior, pero lo que me sorprende es que aunque la hay escuchado un ves se siente como si la conociera de hace tanto tiempo. Esta melodía me relaja y despeja toda la incertidumbre que me atormentaba en todo este sueño.

De pronto empiezo a escuchar murmullos de quien-sabe-donde acompañado de imágenes extrañas que se muestran ante mí, todo esto acompañado de un gran dolor de cabeza.

 _-Quien eres…-._

 _-Por qué….-._

 _-tengo que hacerlo… es la única forma-._

Esos fueron los murmullos que logre entender hasta el momento, mientras estos se intensificaban junto con el dolor de cabeza.

 **-¡basta!-** dije en vos alta tratando de detener todo cosa que fue en vano, porque estos no se detuvieron.

 _-debo hacerlo-._

 _\- no ha de haber otra manera-._

 _-no la hay (suspiro) es la única manera de que este a salvo…-._

En este punto, ya no aguantaba el dolor, y la melodía como los murmullos llegaron a lo más alto que podrían llegar

 **-¡BASTA!-** grite con todas mis fuerzas dije mientras todo se arremolinaba ante mí.

 _-te extrañare….pequeño-._

Fue lo último que escuche antes de que todo se detuviera, pero tengo la sensación de que esto aún no termina.

Estoy en lo correcto.

" _cuando la luz refulja en la obscuridad_

 _La ocarina has de entonar_

 _Cuando la melodía se oiga con claridad_

 _La puerta de los mundos se abrirá_

 _La tonada correcta has de sonar_

 _Pues esta te llevara donde quieras estar"._

Y con esto último desperté abruptamente, luego restregué mis manos por mi rostro, y me levante, para salir de mi tienda, y una vez ubicados, dirigirme hacia donde estaban Lucia y Ángel, que al parecer están cenando ya, una suerte porque tengo tanta hambre.

* * *

 _ **(Narración en Tercera persona)20:27 pm**_

Vemos John conversando amenamente con sus amigos mientras comen, claro sin que John se dé cuenta la misteriosa y mística ocarina de algún modo apareció en su bolsillo.

-ahhh que rico fue esto- dijo John refriéndose a la comida.

-si lucia te luciste como siempre- dijo Ángel con una sonrisa, y los ojos cerrados.

-gracias Ángel –agradeció con un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas, debido al alago recibido, y de quien lo dijo.

 _\- que buena es la vida-_ pensó John, pero en ese instante miro directamente a la luna quedándose hipnotizado por ella, que sin que pudiera controlarse llevo su mano a su bolsillo donde justamente estaba la ocarina, y sin más se puso a tocar una melodía pero no cualquiera.

Era la melodía de sus sueños.

Tocada de tal manera como si fuera que ya la había practicado, y no como si lo hubiera escuchado en pocas ocasiones, cosa que así era.

-guao John que hermoso- dijo lucia con los ojos brillando por la emoción de tan bella tonada.

En eso elviento empezaba a aremolinarse en un radio que ocupaba su campamento, a ellos y la camioneta, en este punto tanto Lucia como Angel ya empezaban a tener miedo, pero el segundo lo ocultaba con una cara de asombro.

-em?... John… puedes detenerte esto ya no es divertido…-pregunto con nerviosismo mesclado con miedo devido que a cada segundo que pasaba toda lo que pasaba se intensificaba cada vez mas.

El ignoro la pregunta para seguir tocando, esta vez con más volumen que antes, pero lo que paso a continuación dejo a todos sin palabras, literalmente por que ya nada se escuchaba

Vemos des a fuera que el mini tornado empesaba a acelerar mientras pequeñas luces lo rodeaban, parecia que en cualquier momento esta colapsaria.

Pero luego de unos segundos el mini tornado empezaba a perder fuerza, hasta reducirse a la nada, revelando que asi como desaparecio el tornado, desaparecieron los tres jovenes con todo lo que trajeron, es como si nadie hubiera aparecido en ese lugar alguna vez

Mientras la luna daba un destello , que le siguió una onda expansiva arcoíris que se perdió en la inmensidad de la noche

* * *

 **bueno aquí termina el segundo capitulo**

 **¿que pasara con John y sus amigos?¿se los comerán un ente maligno?¿tendrán una gran aventura?¿encontraran la piedra filosofal? o es que acaso ¿krillin morirá por millonesima vez? TODO ESO Y MUCHO MAS EN**

 **las extrañas circunstancias de mi vida (o hasta encontrar un mejor nombre)**

 **adió** **s**

 **chala el chala**

 **" _NO JUZGUES MIS DECISIONES SI NO CONOCES MIS RAZONES"_** (El buscador de la verdad)

¿REVIEWS?


End file.
